


The Infinite Universe Crisis [podfic]

by litrapod (litra), Neo_RealityEnt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dragon Ball, Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Red vs. Blue, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_RealityEnt/pseuds/Neo_RealityEnt
Summary: The Original Earth has fallen, The Neo-Showalter Junta begins the next phase in their plan: to begin the conquest of The Multiverse, the last vestige of Humanity's Legacy.





	The Infinite Universe Crisis [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Multiverse Book I: The Infinite Universe Crisis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617238) by [Neo_RealityEnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_RealityEnt/pseuds/Neo_RealityEnt). 



**Title:** Multiverse Book I: The Infinite Universe Crisis

 **Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dragon Ball, Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types, Red vs. Blue

 **Author:** Neo_RealityEnt

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Aang/Katara (Avatar)  && Gen 

**Rating:** Mature

 **Length:** 18:09

**Summary:**

The Original Earth has fallen, The Neo-Showalter Junta begins the next phase in their plan: to begin the conquest of The Multiverse, the last vestige of Humanity's Legacy.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617238/chapters/36261834)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/infinate%20universe%20crisis.mp3)


End file.
